Kelsi? A sister reposted
by DancingRocksSoDon'tMess
Summary: Kelsi has some news and the gang are suprised. Who would have known. My summaries are terrible so just look in side. Trailer and Cast list are up,
1. Chapter 1

****

High School Musical 4 Cast List (I'm making up the story line for this)

****

Gabriella Montez: Vanessa Anne Hudgens

****

Sharpay Evans: Ashley Tisdale

****

Ryan Evans: Lucas Grabeel

****

Chad Danforth: Corbin Bleu

****

Taylor McKessie: Monique Coleman

****

Kelsi Nielsen: Olesya Rulin

****

Zeke Baylor: Chris Warren Jr.

****

Jason Cross: Ryne Sanborn

****

Jamie Nielsen: Louisiana Appleton (me)

**Troy Bolton: Zac Efron**


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Trailer for Kelsi? A sister?

Shows Kelsi sitting on a table talking to Taylor

"What you doing this summer Kels?"

"I need to tell you guys something, just not yet."

With Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielsen.

Shows a 14 year old girl dancing to Fields Of Gold by Eva Cassidy

Her Mobile rings and she picks up

Half screen with Kelsi and Jame.

"Hey Jammy!"

Hey K. Are you coming over?"

"Soon."

"Who's coming?"

With Louisiana Appleton as Jamie Nielsen.

In Oxford show Troy, Gabbriella, Taylor, Jamie, Kelsi, Ryan and Sharpay at the theatre

"This is amazing!"

"I know. How could you not tell us Kelsi?"

With Ashley Tisadale as Sharpay Evans

In Jamie's dance studio show Jamie teaching Ryan her dance

"Wow. You're really good."

"Thanks."

Ryan and Jamie hug

With Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans

Show Troy and Grabbriella in the Jamie's dance studio singing

Jamie walks in and listens,

"Wow. You guys are amazing!"

"Thanks"

With Vannessa Hudgens as Gabbriella Montez

Show Jamie singing in her bedroom and Taylor pokes her head in the door.

Jamie doesn't realize and continues to sing.

"Hey Jamie."

"Oh hey,"

"You're really good."

"No I'm not"

With Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie

Show's Troy practising his latest basketball routine in the garden

Jamie comes out with ipod in ears

Troy starts to sing

" Everybody knows that the saying goes,

Whoever enters has to be a laugh,"

Jamie carries on,

"I want to do it,

But I don't know whether I should."

With Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Shows the whole cast at the airport,

Kelsi and Jamie are talking.

"Are you coming?"

"I don't know."

Coming to Fan Fiction near you.


	3. Chapter 3

We've got to work, work  
to work this out  
We'll make things right,  
the sun will shine  
If we work, work  
there'll be no doubt  
We can still save the summer  
If we work this out!  
Work This!  
Gotta Work This!  
We can work this out!

They sang this at the gangs grad party. Remembering the time whenthey were at Lava Springs the summer before. Kelsi was very happy (just to make sure this is mainly about Kelsi. Ok?) After singing they al hit the drinks table. Taylor went to Kelsi and asked

"What are you going to do Kelsi now?"

Kelsi looked over at the guys.

"I need to tell you all something." she said to Taylor. "Just not at the moment"

She looked over at the guys laughing. She was thinking about her sister.

"Guys!" she shouted "I need to tell you something. Can you come over here please?"

They finished laughing and came over. Jason asked,

"What is it?"

Kelsi took a deep breath and said,

"I have a younger sister. I was born in England so I'm kinda English. My sister wouldn't leave England so she stayed with my Aunt. She's 14 and my mom and dad want her here. I'm going over to England, as I haven't seen her in 4 years, and to conince her to move here. My mom says that you can all come with me."

The whole of the gang looked a bit shocked.

"Kels, why didn't you tell us?" asked Troy

Kelsi took another deep breath in.

"I didn't want you to know that I was from England. I didn't want you to treat me differently because of Jamie." she replied.

After she had spoken, the gang got round in a huddle (kinda like a team talk at a basketball game). She could hear them talking.

Jason looked a bit shocked ay what Kelsi had said.

"I wouldn't be able to go anyway. I'm travelling to collage tommorw."

All the other members of the gang were disscusing. A few minutes later they came over to Kelsi. Ryan (yes. Ryan is now in the gang & so is Sharpay) spoke up first.

"Kelsi. We've been talking and we would all love to come to England with you. We need to know some things before I and the rest of us make a final desison."

Troy, Gabby. Sharpay, Zeke,Talyor and Chad nodding in agreement.

"Somethings we would like to know are, how long would we be in England? What would we do? Where would we stay? And do we have to pay for all the travel and everything?" Ryan countined, shuddering at the thought of the last one.

Kelsi sat up a bit and said,

"Question number 1. You would be in England for about a month or so. Number 2. We would go to the theatre, go to movies, shopping(for Sharpay), visit all the major cities like London and Oxford and so on. Number 3. My aunt lives in a massive house in the countryside. She's said that we can all stay there. Number 4. I do believe that my mom and dad are paying for most of it. You may have to pay for a little bit, for example food for my aunt. Please come. I won't be goig if at least one of you will be coming with me." looking sad.

The gang formed into a circle again.

"Ok. That answers some of my questions." Troy said

"I want to meet her sister. I wonder whether she's anything like Kels?" Gabby said

"Shopping. Doesn't London have like the biggest shops in the world? Imagine..." Sharpay said

"Ok. Who thinks that they want to go and can? Please raise your hands?" Ryan said taking charge.

Troy, Gabby, Ryan, Sharpay and Talyor raised their hands.

After this long talk the gang came back over to Kelsi who was wispher singing her sister's favourite song from Mcfly. (don't own).

"Kelsi," started Troy

Kelsi looked up.

"We, as in Gabby, Ryan,Sharpay,Talyor and Me are going to come to England with you." he finished.

Kelsi gasped. She got up and ran over to them. She hugged each one of them in turn.

In Oxford, England in a dance studio Jamie was going through her dance routine. She stopped and looked up. Her dance teacher was looking at her kindly.

"You're doing great. Come tommorow and we'll run through it again. You are teachin Ballet tommow arn't you?"

Jamie nodded, picked up her bag and ran out of the studio. Her Aunt was waiting for her.

"Lets go." she said.

When they got home, Jamie ran upstairs to her own dance studio and began to run through the dance again. Her phone ran rang. She stopped dancing and plonked herself down and pulled open her bag.

"Hey Jammy." said the voice. It was Kelsi.

"Hey K. When are you coming over?"

"Soon. I'm bringing some people with me. People I've told you about."

"Troy? Gabby? Zeke? Talyor? Ryan and Sharpay? And whats the other one?" she asked excititly.


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

Flashback

__

In Oxford, England in a dance studio Jamie was going through her dance routine. She stopped and looked up. Her dance teacher was looking at her kindly.

"You're doing great. Come tommorow and we'll run through it again. You are teachin Ballet tommow arn't you?"

Jamie nodded, picked up her bag and ran out of the studio. Her Aunt was waiting for her.

"Lets go." she said.

When they got home, Jamie ran upstairs to her own dance studio and began to run through the dance again. Her phone ran rang. She stopped dancing and plonked herself down and pulled open her bag.

"Hey Jammy." said the voice. It was Kelsi.

"Hey K. When are you coming over?"

"Soon. I'm bringing some people with me. People I've told you about."

"Troy? Gabby? Zeke? Talyor? Ryan and Sharpay? And whats the other one?" she asked excititly.

****

End Flashback

Jamie jumped up and ran once around the room. She was so happy. Her elder sister Kelsi had just told her she was coming back to England for a month with a bunch of her High School friends. The few that had said they could come were the people Kelsi had described most. Ryan, Sharpay, Gabriella, Troy and Taylor. All the gang apart from a few people. She was extastic. She ran down the starirs and shouted to her aunt,

"Aunt Louise! Kelsi and her friends are coming!"

Aunt Louise in her study smiled. She knew what Kelsi was trying to do but she couldn't tell Jamie.

Back at Kelsi's house, she had started to pack. She had told the guys that they were going in a couple of days so they needed to pack. She also told them what they had to bring. The list was this;

****

Swimming Costume x 2

Change of Clothes x 10

Underwear x 10

Pjs x 4

Money x £100

Food money x £20

Passport

Medicine

Entertainmet (Ipod, Portable DVD, books, basket ball, CDs, other)

She had everything she needed in a suitcase plus a few other things as well. Her old ballet shoes, her oboe and her music scores. Not suprising being Kelsi. At the Evan's house Sharpay was busy packing away and adding extra things as well like her make up and scripts and anything that means Sharpay, whereas Ryan was packing carefully putting things on the list and his ballet shoes. At the Montez household, Gabbrila was packing away and doing it carefully. The only extra thing she included was her picture of her and Troy. Then comes the Bolton house, Troy was busy stuffing everything in. He had to of course fit in a basketball but he didn't forget his picture of Gabbrila and him. Last but not leats Taylor. Now knowing Taylor she was doing things in a neat and careful way. She didn't add anything extra and wieghed it as well. Well it is Taylor!

A few days later the guys met up at an unearthly time at the airport. Their flight was at 8 so they would reach Heathrow at 1pm English time. They checked in, got through the secrutiy and waited. AT 20 to eight they boarded the plane and the flight took of on time. 6 hours later the jetlagged group were in Heathrow car park waiting for the taxi.

* * *

What do you think? I will not post the next chapter till I have at least 3 reviews. Please r&r on your way


End file.
